Fly me to the Moon
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John Watson es un asistente aéreo que sueña con ser piloto, después de muchos años de un encuentro en un bar, vuelve a ver a Sherlock Holmes, quien ahora es Capitán del vuelo en el que viajará. Este fanfic participa en el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked".


**FLY ME TO THE MOON**

… _**And let me play among the stars…**_

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

_Beta: Lily B. Watson_

* * *

John había querido ser piloto la vida entera, desde que por primera vez pisó un aeropuerto y pasaron frente a él, tres hombres vestidos con uniforme azul y unas gorras parecidas a las de los policías.

-Mamá, mamá –dijo John que en ese tiempo no habría tenido más de cuatro años. Su madre, al escuchar que la llamaba, cargó al pequeño John en sus brazos, mientras él seguía señalando a los hombres que se alejaban por el pasillo.

-Son pilotos, John –dijo su madre y el niño no entendió que significaba eso.- Son los que manejan el avión–.

Para el niño, el avión era como sus juguetes, una cosa pequeña que cabía en su mano, por eso, cuando John se paró junto a los grandes ventanales de la sala de abordar y miró los enormes armatostes de metal, casi se va de espaldas.

-Esos son los aviones, John –dijo su madre divertida al ver la impresión del pequeño.

Fue cuando decidió que quería vestir ese uniforme, quería manejar uno de esos aviones tan gigantes, quería volar.

La siguiente vez que tuvo la oportunidad de observar el uniforme de cerca fueron muchos años después. John había tenido una mala semana, se estaba esforzando de verdad con sus calificaciones, la ingeniería aeronáutica no era precisamente lo suyo, pero era necesario que cursara algo parecido para poder acceder a los programas de entrenamiento para pilotos.

Pero a veces era difícil a un extremo imposible. En ocasiones le daban ganas de renunciar y estudiar algo más sencillo, aunque aquello significara que jamás podría cumplir su sueño y que tuviera que conformarse con ser un pasajero de aerolínea más.

Había estado bebiendo en un bar que era propiedad de un piloto retirado, tenía las paredes decoradas con recuerdos de cada una de las ciudades a las que viajó; y en una vitrina, estaban las cosas importantes, como sus insignias del ejército donde cursó la carrera de aeronáutica y su gorra de capitán de una aerolínea comercial.

John estaba en compañía de una de las pocas compañeras que tenía en su grupo, una chica muy linda llamada Alice, quien siempre había dado indicios de que gustaba de él. Esa noche parecían más cercanos, se habían estado tocando, roces pequeños, una rodilla que casualmente se acercaba a la pierna de ella o una mano que se quedó más tiempo del necesario tocando la suya cuando le pidió que le acercara una servilleta.

Sin embargo, la atención de John se perdió por completo cuando por lo menos diez hombres vistiendo el uniforme del programa de entrenamiento de British Airways entraron al lugar. Lo conocía bien, el pantalón azul marino de vestir tenía dos líneas rojas a todo lo largo, la camisa blanca de manga corta y en vez del saco de los pilotos, vestían una chamarra azul bordada en la parte izquierda con las palabras BA Future Pilot Programme.

La mitad de ellos, hombres de entre veinticinco y treinta años, se fueron a sentar junto a Alice en la barra del bar, dándole la oportunidad de observarlos sin necesidad de hacer movimientos raros.

-¿Cómo lograste que aceptara? –preguntó uno de ellos, hablando en voz muy alta.

-Insistí mucho, además, creo que le gusto –dijo el hombre cuyo rostro era invisible para John, sólo podía saber que era de complexión delgada y su cabello tenía rizos cafés muy alocados.

-Sigue soñando, Víctor –le respondió el otro hombre, al que ya había servido un vaso de cerveza oscura.- No creo que a él le guste nadie, es un maldito genio diez años más joven que nosotros, que lo único que hace es dejarnos mal y…–

-Ya llegó, muévete –dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a su amigo, y de inmediato lo empujó para que se recorriera y le dejara un asiento libre en la barra. La atención de John se dirigió entonces al joven que entraba al bar, y que se dirigía sin dudarlo hacia él, bueno, hacia el lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Cuando pudo verlo con claridad, ya que las tres cervezas que llevaba habían nublado un poco su visión, a John se le bajó la borrachera en cuestión de tres segundos. Fue tan grande su impresión que si no hubiera estado decidido a ser piloto antes, en ese instante habría tomado la decisión.

Tal vez pensaba aplicar para varias aerolíneas, pero ahora, sólo quería entrar a British Airways, pues aquel hombre que parecía excesivamente joven para estar dentro del programa de futuros pilotos, era lo más bello que había contemplado en su vida.

Estaba seguro de que Alice le contaba algo importante, pero él sólo podía asentir y decir alguna que otra palabra de vez en cuando. Lo estaba mirando, y no se cansaba de hacerlo o de ser perfectamente obvio al hacerlo, a tal grado, que los ojos del hombre se habían encontrado con los suyos en catorce ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas, parecía enojado por el escrutinio.

Y es que era poco menos que perfecto. El cabello negro con rizos gruesos que caían sobre su frente, la estructura facial delicada, pero a la vez, fuerte y con personalidad, esa nariz y los labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa pequeña que nada tenía que ver con lo que su acompañante decía. Dos personas los separaban, Alice y el hombre que se identificaba como Víctor; pero era como si estuvieran juntos, porque lo miraba a él, porque le sonreía a él. A John.

Se levantó y no tuvo que explicar a dónde iba, John lo siguió después de contar hasta cinco, y Alice le dedicó una mirada un poco enojada porque estaba intentando acercarse a él, para besarlo. Pero eso no iba a pasar, porque el poco interés que había tenido en ella ahora era nulo, así de simple.

Cuando entró al baño pensó que se había equivocado; parecía estar desierto, sin embargo, caminó hacia el primero de los tres cubículos que había al fondo, después de pasar los mingitorios. La puerta se abrió de golpe y unos brazos largos lo jalaron dentro, para verse envuelto en un abrazo que parecía entre necesitado y ansioso. John lo miró y su corazón casi explota cuando los ojos del otro, que con la luz del baño parecían azules de un tono oscuro, se volvieron negros al dilatarse la pupila.

Era más alto que él y John tuvo que estirarse para lograr besarlo, pero una vez hecho eso, fue como perderse para siempre. Todos los besos antes de este eran mera práctica, esas personas ahora habían desaparecido para John y no podía ni pensar en sus nombres o rostros. Todos los besos después de este, serían meras imitaciones y no quería imaginar tener que besar a otra persona, pues él, en algo tan sencillo como un beso, le estaba dando todo lo que siempre quiso.

Luego las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas. Para ser sinceros, la idea de intimar en el baño de un bar, no era para John muy romántica en si; el espacio reducido y que el único lugar para recargarse fuera la taza, no era de lo más cómodo.

Sin embargo, su cerebro estallado con endorfinas no podía fijarse en minucias, así que no era de sorprenderse que terminara parado frente al hombre de rizos negros, mientras que esa perfecta boca se abría para recibirlo tan profundamente, que parecía imposible que lo recibiera por completo, sin provocarle ganas de vomitar.

John no tardó en venirse, le consternó que durara porque ver su cabeza subir y bajar rítmicamente sobre la longitud de su miembro, había sido como para cumplir todas las fantasías que había dejado atrás en la adolescencia. O que creía haber dejado atrás. Trató de retirarse para poder eyacular, pero el hombre lo sostuvo con fuerza, clavando sus dedos largos en sus glúteos, por lo que John no tuvo otra opción más que hacerlo en su boca.

Verlo tragar su semen fue casi suficiente para sentir que volvía a tener una erección, y nunca antes había logrado tener una segunda en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué clase de efecto tenía ese hombre sobre él?

Lo siguiente que sucedió en cuestión de minutos en aquel baño, fue que John dio muchas gracias a los fabricantes de lubricante que hacían el favor de producir pequeños tubitos de líquido viscoso con olor a fresa (su favorito), y que varios de ellos estuvieran en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Porque había creído que esa noche tendría suerte con Alice, aunque ahora tuviera mucha más suerte de la que había creído tener nunca.

Como si supiera de su existencia, el hombre metió la mano a la chamarra de John y sacó el tubito, lo destapó y embarró el contenido en sus dedos. Para John sería la primera vez que haría algo como aquello, aunque no era la primera vez que se fijaba en un hombre, nunca había sido tan fuerte la atracción como para llegar ese punto.

Al principio, fue demasiado, la invasión le provocó casi repulsión, tal vez unos cuantos segundos de desagrado, antes de que diera paso a algo más. Posiblemente se debía a la delicadeza con la que el hombre lo trató, como si se diera cuenta de que todo aquello era nuevo para él, dándole tiempo para adecuarse a las sensaciones que amenazaban con hacer explotar su cerebro.

El hombre seguía sentado en la taza con John sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo también sobre su cuerpo, pues al introducir un segundo dedo, había dejado caer su cuerpo sobre el de él, sin poder controlarse. Sus músculos se estiraban, se dilataban poco a poco, y el hombre puso especial cuidado en abrir y cerrar sus dedos para estar seguro de que podría soportar un tercer dedo dentro de él, sin lastimarlo.

Cuando John pensó que se había acostumbrado a la sensación, el hombre se encargó de volver a transportarlo a territorio desconocido; los gemidos que había podido controlar se volvieron irrefrenables, cada vez que los dedos de él tocaban un punto específico dentro de su cuerpo, era como mil explosiones por segundo.

Entonces el hombre introdujo tres dedos y John no pudo hacer otra cosa más que literalmente acostarse sobre el rizado, que aprovechó aquella posición para levantar ligeramente sus caderas y bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Lo siguiente no fue una decisión consciente, pero de igual manera fue una mala decisión. Ninguno de los dos, ni John, ni el hombre que lo había reducido a una masa gelatinosa y gimiente, se tomaron el tiempo para sacar un preservativo.

El hombre tomó otro tubito de lubricante, para eso tuvo que sacar sus dedos del interior de John, lo cual lo hizo quejarse por la pérdida de la sensación, pero fue momentáneo, porque el hombre usó el lubricante sobre su miembro para poder penetrar a John de un solo movimiento.

Fue doloroso, pero una vez que el dolor fue tolerable, el hombre se movió frenéticamente, tocando su próstata con cada estocada, haciéndolo gritar ya sin tomar en cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público. John abrió los ojos y lo miró justo en el momento en que el orgasmo lo golpeaba, su rostro consumido por el placer innegable, hacía una postal imborrable.

John, al verlo, volvió a eyacular, ambos quedaron exhaustos, uno sobre del otro, con la ropa arrugada y manchada.

-Mañana me voy a Arizona –dijo y John sintió que su corazón se hundía. Conocía el programa de British Airways y sabía que al final del mismo tenían que pasar varios meses entrenando en ciertos lugares, como Arizona en los Estados Unidos.- Llámame en seis meses–.

John se levantó y arregló su ropa lo mejor que pudo, recibió la tarjeta que el hombre le tendía y simplemente la guardó en su bolsillo sin dedicarle una sola mirada. No era que no le interesara, el problema es que pese a su juventud, el hombre estaba viviendo el sueño que para él parecía tan lejano, y estaba a punto de ir a otro país a hacer pruebas con aviones militares y aviones gigantescos, como los que sobrevuelan los océanos llevando pasajeros de un continente a otro.

¿Y él?

Estaría terminando una carrera universitaria esperando milagrosamente ser recibido en ese programa algún día.

El hombre lo besó una última vez antes de salir del cubículo, John lo escuchó lavarse las manos y después abandonar el baño.

* * *

**4 años después.**

John se acomodó el uniforme azul, pantalón de vestir, saco y camisa blanca; la corbata con tonos rojos y azules y tan sólo unos toques de blanco. Salió del vestidor con su maleta de ruedas, era pequeña, con lo mínimo necesario para pasar una noche en su destino y regresar. Caminó por los pasillos de la terminal hasta llegar a la sala de abordar, en la puerta 48 saldría su vuelo, el avión ya estaba en su lugar y pudo entrar rápidamente a dejar su equipaje, antes de regresar detrás del mostrador junto a la puerta.

Prendió el micrófono y dijo:

-British Airways anuncia su vuelo 221 con destino a la Ciudad de México, el cual empezaremos a abordar por la puerta 48 –dijo con monotonía, no era lo que quería hacer, no era su ideal, pero por lo menos podía volar y no esperar en tierra por algo que no iba a suceder.- Iniciaremos primero con los pasajeros con necesidades especiales y aquellos pasajeros viajando con niños menores de seis años, favor de hacer una fila–.

John tomó los pases de abordar y los pasaportes de los pasajeros, corroborando que coincidieran los datos. Una de sus compañeras de vuelo, Molly Hooper, lo ayudaba para agilizar el abordaje, el vuelo estaba lleno y los trescientos cuarenta y cinco pasajeros tenían que subir, en el menor tiempo posible.

John no quería ser asistente aéreo, pero el sueldo de doce mil libras al año era suficiente para mantenerlo y engordar poco a poco su fondo para cubrir el fondo que British Airways solicitaba a los aspirantes a piloto para entrar a su programa, llevaba dos años en ese trabajo y su objetivo no parecía más cercano.

Había cumplido con todos los otros requisitos; tenía calificaciones perfectas, dominaba francés y español como lenguas extranjeras, sin embargo, no tenía ochenta y cuatro mil libras, y el banco no le había concedido el préstamo por sus nulas referencias y las deudas que tenía su familia. Así que, hasta que no pudiera juntar el dinero, estaba atascado en aquello, trabajando para la compañía, pero no como un piloto.

Y es que ochenta y cuatro mil libras no era nada fáciles de juntar.

Había ocho asistentes de vuelo para un Boeing-747 en un viaje internacional, se conocían desde que un año antes le fue entregada esa ruta, y habían hecho buen equipo de trabajo. Él atendía la parte trasera del avión, lo que era la clase turista, junto con Molly y dos chicas más, Sally y Sarah. La señora Hudson, a quien no se acostumbraba a llamar Martha, se encargaba de los pocos asientes de la clase turista superior; Mary, de la clase ejecutiva en la parte inferior del avión; Anthea de la clase ejecutiva en la parte superior del avión y finalmente, Irene de la primera clase.

Cuando por fin hubieron abordado todos, Anthea salió para ayudarle a guardar las cosas y de paso, mandar los últimos mensajes a través de su celular, una vez en el avión tendría que apagarlo, lo cual era casi como cortarle un brazo.

-¿Ya sabes las noticias? –le dijo con la vista pegada en la pantalla.

-¿Cuáles noticias? –preguntó John quien no era muy afecto a los chismes, cosa que a veces enfurecía a sus compañeras que querían interesarlo en la vida de los demás.

-Nos van a cambiar a los pilotos –dijo y cierta molestia se permeó en su voz.

-¿Qué pasó con Holmes y Lestrade? –preguntó John y le costó un poco pronunciar el apellido Holmes. Por supuesto que Anthea se dio cuenta, pues lo miró como si le extrañara su manera de hablar. Y era que no lo había olvidado, aunque habían pasado cuatro años. Al llegar a su casa aquella noche sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo, era un rectángulo en blanco común y corriente y escrito con tinta negra decía "Sherlock Holmes" y un número de celular.

-Los cambiaron a la ruta de Londres-Tokyo –respondió ella sin dejar de mirarlo, lo cual era raro, si podía mandar mensajes normalmente, no conseguías que ella te mirara.

-Vaya –consiguió articular John al sentirse un poco amedrentado por la mirada de ella.- ¿Y a quiénes tendremos nosotros? –.

Ella sonrió antes de responder, y algo en su sonrisa le dijo a John que, o era muy transparente o Anthea sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba.

-Nos sacamos la lotería, tenemos a los dos pilotos con los que nadie quiere trabajar –respondió, y los ojos de John se abrieron por la sorpresa y agradeció a todas las deidades de estar a cargo de la clase turista, porque aquello no le iba a traer nada bueno.- Tenemos al pequeño Holmes y Moriarty–.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes estaba en el avión.

Sherlock Holmes estaba en el avión.

Sherlock Holmes estaba en el avión.

Había sido todo de último minuto. Querían colocar a Moriarty en el vuelo 221 en lugar de Lestrade; pero el mayor de los Holmes se negó y amenazó con dejar la compañía, por lo que a ambos los asignaron a la ruta de Tokyo, dejando el 221 con un solo piloto, así que llamaron al menor de los Holmes, quien actualmente no tenía ninguna asignación. Llegaron cuando ya estaban todos los pasajeros en sus lugares, y sin tomar la mínima molestia en saludar a su tripulación, subieron directo a la cabina.

Trató de concentrarse, de verdad lo intentó, pero cuando su voz se escuchó en todo el avión, casi tira una maleta de mano sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

-Les habla su capitán, y a nombre de la tripulación del vuelo 221 con destino a la ciudad de México, les damos la más cordial bienvenida- John logró acomodar la maleta y después se quedó escuchado, recordando como esa voz se oía cuando gemía, como esa voz lo transportaba a la mejor noche de su vida… aunque hubiera tenido lugar en el baño de un bar.- Nuestro tiempo estimado de vuelo será de trece horas, esperamos que tengan un buen viaje–.

Después de eso, logró de alguna manera sobrevivir a la primera hora de vuelo; eran las nueve y media de la noche y debían comenzar a servir la cena, Molly estaba calentando todos los paquetes de comida preparada, con las clásicas dos opciones, pollo o pasta. Al parecer de John, ninguna de las dos era buena opción para los pasajeros sentados que debían pasar horas en esa posición, pero en la clase turista no había más.

-John –dijo una voz detrás de él, se volteó y encontró a Anthea mirándolo entre molesta y desesperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido de verla. Ella se metió en la pequeña estación de servicio de la parte trasera del avión, donde tenia almacenados los carritos para los alimentos y estaban los microondas para calentar la comida.

-Necesito que cambies conmigo –dijo ella, y John creyó no entender, ¿le estaba pidiendo que le cambiara sus 60 pasajeros de responsabilidad, por los 10 que ella tenía que atender?

-¿Cómo? Eso no tiene sentido Anthea, ¿por qué vas a querer venir a atender a la clase turista? –.

-Está bien, se lo pediré a Irene –dijo, y estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta pero John la detuvo del brazo.

-No hagas eso –dijo John con lentitud, mientras la soltaba para no parecer ansioso. Ella volvió a sonreír, demonios, John pensaba que su amistad con el mayor de los Holmes hacía que Anthea supiera más de la cuenta, estaba seguro.- Lado izquierdo pollo, lado derecho pasta–.

-¿Cubiertos de plástico? –preguntó ella un poco sorprendida.

-Bienvenida a la clase turista –dijo y salió apresuradamente de la estación, caminó por los pasillos ante la atenta mirada de Sarah y Sally; cuando pasó por la clase ejecutiva Mary trató de saludarlo, pero él no le hizo caso y sólo se detuvo para darle un beso en la mejilla a la señora Hudson, antes de subir las escaleras.

Arriba era otro mundo, por supuesto, los de clase ejecutiva de la parte inferior y los de primera clase, podían subir y bajar, porque arriba estaba lo que se nombraba como la "Cocina del Club"; donde los pasajeros podían tomar una especie de buffet y escogían entre pan de dulce, chocolates, helados, galletas, yogurt y frutas; estaba abierta todo el vuelo y era uno de los trabajos de Anthea, mantenerla abastecida.

Sus diez pasajeros estaban esperando la cena, ella había tomado ya las órdenes; tenía tres órdenes de pollo rostizado para los niños que viajaban ahí, dos de pescado con pasta, una de curry con arroz y cuatro de rib-eye con puré de papas. Calentó con rapidez cada porción, lo sirvió en los platos y uno por uno con extremo cuidado los colocó en las bandejas, llevó los cubiertos, servilletas y sirvió las bebidas.

Era momento de servir a los pilotos, y justo cuando iba a hablarles por el comunicador para saber lo que querían, se escuchó la horrible voz de Moriarty.

-Querida trae la comida. Para mi será el rib-eye y para el flacucho a mi lado, será el pollo–.

Ahora entendía que Anthea hubiera salido corriendo, no había cosa más horrenda en el mundo que ser llamada "querida" por Moriarty.

-De inmediato –respondió y cerró el comunicador. Calentó ambas cenas y las llevó en una pequeña bandeja, acompañadas de dos vasos de refresco. Tocó la puerta para que lo dejaran entrar, y cuando esta se abrió, respiró profundo, sería la segunda vez que lo vería de verdad, porque las veces que lo encontraba en el aeropuerto no contaban, John se había especializado en salir corriendo cuando lo veía caminar hacia él, antes de que notara su presencia.

No le daba pena ser un asistente aéreo, no le daba pena tener que trabajar para poder pagar el programa de futuros pilotos, no le daba pena ser menos que él.

Pero hubiera deseado estar refugiado en su clase turista, en vez de en la cabina con los pilotos.

* * *

Pensó que lo miraría con indiferencia, tal vez con un poco de desprecio al notar que era el asistente que le estaba sirviendo la cena, y quien vendría por los platos una vez que hubieran terminado. Por supuesto que se equivocó. Lo que había en sus ojos era un "por qué nunca me llamaste" más que otra cosa, claro que duró cosa de dos segundos, antes de murmurar "gracias" y concentrarse en su plato.

Demonios.

Aventó la bandeja en la estación de servicio, lo cual le ganó varias miradas consternadas de los pasajeros, trató de tranquilizarse y atender la primera de las llamadas que tenía esperando. Fue cuando comenzaron las estupideces. La gente en clase turista no es así de insensata, se contentan con no tener que comer cacahuates durante todo el vuelo, y eran agradecidos cuando les entregaba una cerveza bien fría o los ayudaba a poder ver la película que les interesaba. Piden cosas sencillas, como calentar la comida de los bebés o agua caliente para la leche, una manta extra o preguntan si no es problema el caminar por el pasillo durante un rato.

Aquí, en la clase ejecutiva le preguntaron una variedad de cosas sin sentido que iban desde "¿no me puede preparar unos camarones?" hasta "esta película está vieja, ponga una nueva". Tuvo que dar respuestas como "no tenemos chef a bordo" o "la comida de clase turista viene en bandejas, ¿quiere una de esas?". Y la que lo hizo reír internamente por la cara de indignación que puso la señora cuando su hija adolescente pidió ver cierta película en específico, "la nueva película de El Hobbit aún no se estrena, ¿desea que vaya a pedírsela a Peter Jackson, para que usted pueda verla?"

No, John no servía para lidiar con gente así, no quería ni pensar lo que le decían a Irene en primera clase.

Recogió los platos de la cena, sirvió un par de bebidas más, y la mayoría de los pasajeros apagó sus luces poco después de las once de la noche. Sabía que tenía que ir por los platos de la cabina, pero no se hacía a la idea de volver a entrar y mirarlo de nuevo. En vez de eso, cerró la cortina y bajó rápido las escaleras para ver que sus compañeras estuvieran bien, tanto Irene como la señora Hudson no le comentaron nada fuera de lo normal, en sus secciones de igual manera los pasajeros se preparaban para dormir.

Tal vez fue por eso una sorpresa encontrarse al Capitán Holmes en su estación de servicio. Casi saltó al verlo, pero él lo tomó por la cintura antes de que pudiera decir nada y lo besó. Fue como transportarse en el tiempo donde era cuatro años más joven y se había dejado seducir hasta intimar, por ese futuro piloto. Ahora que era Capitán era mil veces peor, el uniforme lo estaba matando de deseo y el estar ahora entre sus brazos no ayudaba en nada.

Lo hizo caminar casi a tropezones, hasta poder meterse en el baño de la estación de servicio, cerró la puerta y siguió besándolo como si en eso le fuera la vida. Para John era tan surreal, como el hecho de que la primera vez fuera en el baño de un bar, ahora sería en el baño de un avión que sobrevolaba ya el Océano Atlántico. ¿Acaso tenía un fetiche con los baños?

Sin embargo, no formuló ninguna queja cuando el Capitán Holmes le bajó los pantalones y acarició su erección por sobre la tela de su bóxer, tampoco dijo nada cuando volteó y lo dejó de espaldas a él y empezó a acariciar ahora sus glúteos.

Mucho menos dijo algo cuando lo vio por el espejo, como sacaba uno de esos tubitos de lubricante, como el que habían usado 4 años atrás, y lo usaba para cubrir sus dedos, y por supuesto que no pudo decir nada cuando de un dedo pasó a dos y luego a tres, en cosa de segundos. John estaba tan excitado por lo que iba a suceder que no necesitó gran preparación.

El Capitán Holmes estaba de nuevo sentado en la taza y cuando abrió sus pantalones para sacar su miembro y colocar el lubricante, la loca idea de usar un preservativo cruzó por la cabeza de John.

-Sólo he estado contigo –dijo entonces el Capitán, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba John; y le fue un poco difícil creer que no hubiera tenido relaciones con nadie más, que fuera con el único que lo hubiera hecho y por el otro lado, sus ojos parecían tan sinceros, lo miraba sin miedo, con exagerada sinceridad.

Se alineo perfectamente con él, y penetró el ano de John ganándose un gemido ahogado. El Capitán lo sostenía por las caderas, mientras él se tapaba la boca para no gritar y alertar a los pasajeros; aquello fue muy intenso y rápido, no podía ser de otra manera; las estocadas eran fuertes y hacían enloquecer su próstata con cada una de ellas. Sentirlo palpitar dentro de él, moverse, llenarlo por completo, lo hizo eyacular en cuestión de minutos, logró agarrar unas toallas de papel a tiempo para no manchar su saco, que todavía tenía que usar por otras diez horas.

El Capitán lo siguió instantes después. Esperaron unos momentos para recuperarse y John pudo levantarse de sus piernas, acomodó su ropa lo mejor que pudo, mientras lo veía hacer lo mismo. Sin mediar otra palabra entre ellos, se volvieron a besar y salieron del baño, lo vio recorrer la cortina y llegar de nuevo a la cabina de pilotos, Moriarty lo dejó entrar de inmediato. John tuvo la suficiente coherencia para ir a lavarse las manos, y se entretuvo en lo que pudo hasta que lo volvieron a llamar pidiéndole un helado para uno de los niños.

Un helado a medianoche, bueno, no era la solicitud más rara que hubiera tenido.

Anthea subió poco antes de que comenzaran el descenso al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, debía tener una razón poderosa para ir a buscarlo porque pese a los avisos, los asistentes debían recorrer los pasillos verificando que todos los pasajeros pusieran en posición recta su asiento, apagaran sus aparatos electrónicos, se abrocharan el cinturón de seguridad. Porque siempre había pasajeros que los ignoraban.

-¿Mile High Club? –dijo ella y John no pudo responder, ¿cómo podía saberlo? Estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado como una chica adolescente y desvió la mirada al instante-.

-Si John, como dos adolescentes, y eso que la pareja ya no era tan joven –siguió diciendo ella.- Una señora mayor me llamó porque decía que alguien estaba haciendo ruidos raros en el baño. Lo bueno es que me hicieron caso y abrieron la puerta rápido, al parecer ni siquiera pudieron pasar de los besos-.

-¿Lo vas a reportar? –preguntó él entendiendo finalmente que Anthea no hablaba del Capitán y de él.

-Claro que no –dijo ella y sonrió.- Hay que dejarlos divertirse un poco-.

* * *

**Un año después.**

Cuando volvió a encontrar a Sherlock ahora como Capitán de su vuelo, llevaba 20 mil libras ahorradas y durante el siguiente año en que volaron juntos logró ahorrar 10 mil más. No era suficiente, aunque cuando se abrieron las inscripciones para el programa, insistió en que presentara su solicitud. Lo volvieron a aceptar, además por ser parte de la compañía le ofrecieron que en vez de ochenta y cuatro mil libras, sólo tuviera que presentar un depósito por sesenta mil.

Seguía siendo imposible.

Lo extraño fue que cuando revisaron sus finanzas, encontraron la cantidad exacta en su cuenta. Al llegar a la casa que compartía con Sherlock en la calle Baker, lo encontró dormido; como casi siempre después de un vuelo de 15 horas desde la Ciudad de México, tenían el siguiente dentro de dos días, así que podría descansar cuánto quisiera.

Cuando finalmente despertó, John lo recibió con una sonrisa. Se mudaría a Oxford por un año y medio, y después, seis meses a Arizona; como había hecho Sherlock años atrás, después de eso, dejaría que la influencia de los Holmes en la compañía le consiguieran una ruta juntos y por fin, podría cumplir su sueño.

Aunque parte de él ya era realidad.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y gracias a Lily por betearlo.**_

_**Bueno, aclaraciones, el Mile High Club es de hecho el grupo de personas que han tenido relaciones en un avión, lo cual es ilegal y pueden enfrentar cargos penales por lo mismo. Existen ya servicios donde rentas un avión que casi parece cuarto de hotel para que puedas tener este tipo de encuentros jejeje, por si les interesa.**_

_**British Airways tiene un programa para futuros pilotos, en general, la convocatoria se abre en octubre o noviembre de cada año, por si les interesa, la información viene en la página de la compañía, pero es real, además de otros requisitos, si quieren entrar tiene que dejar un depósito de 84 mil libras o sacar un crédito en el banco con sus respectivos intereses. **_

_**Y, por último, si van a tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño en un bar, favor de usar preservativo, aunque el extraño tenga cierto parecido con Sherlock, seguro no es así, seguro es alcohol que se tomaron. Recuerden que esto es ficción y si mis personajes no usan condón, no pasa nada (a menos de que yo quiera que algo les pase por ese hecho), pero en la vida real puede pasar de todo, así que practiquen sexo protegido.**_

_**Y bueno, es todo, comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**_

_**Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
